Bakura's Dream
by Not that way never go that way
Summary: Bakura is having kissing dreams about Marik again- apparently, he talks in his sleep. So what happens when Marik happens to come back to the Evil Council one day to find a sleeping Bakura? I'm new to writing, constructive criticism would be helpful.


Bakura woke up and opened up his eyes, realizing that he had fallen asleep while waiting for everybody from the Evil Council to come back from re-arranging Yugi's sock drawer, which he had stayed behind on because he didn't feel like bothering with Marik's annoying commands being shouted here and there. Glancing around the room he noticed that the only other one left in the council room was Marik, who was walking up to him, complaining about how Bakura had slept through the whole thing and that all the Evil Council members had left.

"...hey Bakura, why is it that you didn't want to come anyways? I mean, seeing his face so upset about his sock drawer was hilarious! You should have come." Bakura sighed as he prepared himself for his usual bickering with Marik. "Oh, I didn't know you liked me so much that you wanted me with you all the time."

Bakura lazily glanced at Marik to find a very serious look in his eyes, as though he was preparing to say something of great importance "Bakura, there's something I wanted to ask you about, I don't want you to tell anybody that I asked you this." Bakura casually leaned against the wall in that *I don't care* way, closing his eyes and waiting for Marik to continue.

"Bakura, I want to kiss you. You keep calling me gay, and now I'm curious, I have to know for real if I am gay or not!" Marik went up to Bakura, grabbing on to his shirt tightly, almost as though his life depended upon it. "Please Bakura, kiss me! I'm asking you as a friend!" Now *this* was something that *does* phase Bakura, his face turning from boredom to surprize, a very noticable blush coming on to his cheeks. "W-What?" The request to repeat himself made Marik's cheeks taint a deep red as he leaned in close to Bakura's face and whispered "Bakura, please. I just want you to kiss me, I have to know if I'm gay or not. Please, at least..a little?"

After hearing this, Bakura absolutely couldn't resist the temptation that is Marik. He leaned in and passionatlly kissed Marik without hesitation, wrapping his arms around Marik's waist to pull him up and closer to him, wanting nothing more than to be as close to Marik as possible, toungue reaching out and asking for enterance, which was soon granted by Marik, who was soothingly brushing Bakura's hair with his fingers.

When they finally had to break apart for air, Bakura leaned his forehead on Marik's. "I love you, Marik." Marik then grabbed onto Bakura and started kissing him all over, while repeating his name.

"Bakura. Bakura. Bakooora. BAKOORA. BAKURA!" Bakura's eyes then snapped open to find Marik shaking him awake, and that it had been all a dream. "Bakooora, you were talking in your sleep! Are you awake yet?" Bakura looked around to once again find ony he and Marik in the room.

"What? Marik, what the bloody hell was I saying in my sleep to make you wake me up?" Marik hesitated at the question, seemingly considering weather or not to say it. "Oh, um...u-uh, you said um..." Bakura smirked as he continued trapping Marik, standing up and advancing towards him, backing him to a wall. "I said what, now?" demanded Bakura, even though he knew what Marik had probably heard.

Bakura put one of his arms to the side of Marik's head, trapping him even more, causing Marik to blush slightly. "I-I...um...y-you said.." Bakura let his hand down and turned away, walking out of the room, only to pause at the door to say "I said; I love you, Marik." and then out he went. Marik was left dumbfounded in the evil council room.

Later, at Ryou Bakura's house-

Bakura was sitting on his bed, reading a book he had stolen called 'Steal this Book' when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Marik standing there in all of his girly glory. "Marik, how did you get in here? I locked the door." Marik turned around to point at a now-open window "I snuck in." Bakura gave a frustrated sigh and set his book down. "Since when did you take to sneeking into people's houses like a thief?" Marik turned back to him and crossed his arms defiantly "Well like you're one to talk, Bakura." Bakura glares and stands up "Why did you sneak into Ryou's room anyway? Do you have something to say, Marik?"

"Well yes, of course I have something to say, you think I would come in here just to sit and look at you?" Bakura chuckled at this, "I wouldn't put it past you."

"Hey! NO! Of course not! I wouldn't come here just to admire your beauty! Anyway, do you want to hear what I have to say, or not, because I can just leave!" Bakura smirked and turned away "You just do that, then." Marik stomped over to Bakura "Ugh!" He then grabbed Bakura's wrist to flip him around and face him "BAKORA! Did you mean what you said yesterday?" Marik yelled out desperatally, closing his eyes and turning his head away, prepairing for the answer.

This made Bakura smirk as he once again started closing in on Marik. "Do you want me to have meant it?" Marik opened his eyes to find Bakura's face right next to his, feeling the freezing cold breath of the egyption spirit made him shiver fearfully, backing up so as to add some space between them.

"I- Look Bakora, just tell me if you meant it or not!" Marik said as he reached the wall and couldn't back up anymore. Bakura took this chance to put his arm to the wall, once again trapping Marik in a corner. "Oh, I bloody well meant it." Marik's eyes widened and he gasped a little- "Bak-" but Bakura wouldn't have it. He couldn't handle it anymore and he took the chance with Marik's mouth already open to kiss him whole-heartedly, thrusting his tongue into Marik's mouth. "nh!" Marik despratally squeaked as he weakly tried to push Bakura away, this just fueled the fire in Bakura's heart as he grabbed onto Marik's waist and pulled him closer.

When they finally had to break apart for air, Marik finally had a chance to finish what he was going to say "Bakura, I also-AAAAH" Despite the fact that Marik was trying to talk, Bakura had inturrupted Marik's speech with groping, grabbing on to Marik's member through his pants, rubbing his hand against it carefully. Marik arched his back and blushed, trying to contain his moans of pleasure.

Bakura took a moment to stop molesting Marik to bring them closer to the bed, shoving Marik onto it lightly. As Bakura crawled on to Marik and straddled him, he saw timidness in Marik's eyes; he could tell that Malik was scared. It made him feel a little bad for being so abrupt and rough with him, causing Bakura to hesitate and instead to kiss Malik's cheek and then move his head over to Marik's ear, causing Marik to blush frustratedly.

"Look Malik, I love you a lot. If you really don't have *any* of those sort of feelings towards me though, I wont stop you if you try to run away. I am sorry, Malik." Bakura then got this look of utter disappointment and sadness that would make even the most evil of villains feel a little bad for him, it was as though he had just lost a dear friend. He got off of Marik and sat on the edge of the bed, to avoid letting Marik see his look of sadness. Marik's eyebrows creased at this, as he slowly sat up, proping himself up on his forearms. "No, Bakura. You're wrong. I love you. I was just a little worried, I mean, you looked like some monster trying to eat me, not love me." Bakura turned his head back and releif flooded Bakura's face, quickly to be replaced by genuine joy at this, crawling back on to Marik as his trademark smirk slowly made it's way back on to his face.


End file.
